happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy
Lumpy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio He is a light blue moose with a very low I.Q., bad teeth (although they are clear white), distorted eyes and mismatched antlers (they always change directions). Known to be the big brother, or perhaps babysitter of many of the other characters. He usually means well but he's clumsy and extremely stupid. Furthermore, he screams like a girl. His usual catchphrase is "Mmm-hmm!" when he thinks he solved a problem or when he is satisfied. Although Lumpy is normally portrayed a good character, he can be portrayed a characters at times. While he generally never kills anyone by design, he is portrayed as a evil for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. A famous example of Lumpy's antagonistic side is in We're Scrooged, where he is shown to be quite greedy and has done some wrong-doings such as stealing a coin from The Mole and intentionally killing Toothy to sell his body parts. This is one of the few times where Lumpy has deliberately done wrongful actions for his own gain, as in most cases, they are done because of his stupidity. One of the other notable cases is in'' Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is seen dumping garbage into a lake, among doing other harmful acts toward the environment. He is the only character with a standard nose and two nostrils (all of the smaller Happy Tree Friends except Sniffles and Truffles have heart-shaped noses). He is one of two characters (along with Handy) whose hands don't turn mitten-esque. He is also one of the only characters without Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (''not always), Nutty, Evil Flippy, and Cro-Marmot). Lumpy has appeared in the most episodes out of all the Tree Friends, and most fans consider him the odd one out due to his height and lack of a normal Happy Tree Friend style face. There were some arguments about his appearance being too close to "Bullwinkle" and "Montgomery Moose", the group's leader of The Get-Along Gang, so his right antler was drawn upside down. He's a hillbilly judging by his voice, his lifestyle, and the clothes he sometimes wears. Lumpy has had many occupations in many episodes, including teacher, farmer, bus driver, convenience store clerk, police officer, to name a few. He is usually a fill-in character like Wooldoor Sockbat from Drawn Together. He is often shown in tremendously incongruous situations, such as lounging lazily, shirtless, and in a hammock, while the rest of the Happy Tree Friends gang are playing in the snow, as seen in Snow What? That's What!. He is also the tallest main character standing about twice as tall as all the other characters. The only characters to match him in height have been minor characters, such as Giggles' Mom, or Ka-Pow! characters, like the Tiger General. Lumpy by far has the series' highest kill count. His low intelligence is often the cause of other characters' deaths, and sometimes his own. In fact, Lumpy has caused the death of every character at least once, except for Cro-Marmot, Lammy and Splendid. Cuddles is, so far, Lumpy's most frequent victim. Lumpy's deaths usually involve metallic objects, electronics, dismemberment, getting crushed, or animals. Due to his strength and size, he tends to survive more punishment before finally dying compared to the other tree friends. As a result, his deaths are usually extremely painful. He mostly lives in a trashy trailer and drives a Lincoln Continental. His MySpace account mentions that his favorite foods are cheese and sandwiches, his favorite dessert is cheesecake, and that he likes to talk to lettuce as seen in the Collect Them All Section Lumpy is not a playable character in the PC version but is in the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, although he does appear as an icon on the HUD (heads up display). In the minds of many viewers Lumpy has an extremely dysfunctional brain, however, it is notable he has the most responsibility of the characters. A good example of this is From A to Zoo where it's his job to look after five of the younger characters. At times he is rather bossy as in'' Peas in a Pod, ''A Change of Heart and See What Develops. He has spoken clear english the most times. He sometimes cusses "What the fuck?" whenever he sees something weird or disturbing. He also, when Sniffles is about to exit his store in "We're Scrooged", he says "No, wait! Hold on a minute!", or when when he says "Boring..." to Mime when Mime juggles on a ball in "Mime to Five", caroled 4 different songs at people's houses, was able to tell Sniffles about Toothy breaking his arm in "Blast From the Past" in clear english, and has done it many other times too. Relationships *Cuddles - Close friend *Giggles - Close friend *Toothy - Close friend *Sniffles - Close friend *Russell - Friend *Handy - Friend *The Mole - Friend *Lifty & Shifty - Enemies Lumpy's Episodes Famous Deaths *Doggone It *Concrete Solution *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Letter Late Than Never Starring Roles #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode) #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya #Pitchin' Impossible #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #It's a Snap #Off the Hook #Happy Trails #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Get Whale Soon #Milkin' It #Class Act #The Way You Make Me Wheel #I Get a Trick Out of You #Out on a Limb #Keepin' It Reel #Let It Slide #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Blind Date #From A to Zoo #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Wishy Washy #Every Litter Bit Hurts #As You Wish #Take a Hike #A Change of Heart #Chew Said a Mouthful #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late Than Never #Easy Comb, Easy Go #I've Got You Under My Skin #Junk in the Trunk #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Asbestos I Can Do #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #Just Desert #Peas in a Pod #All Flocked Up #Milk Pong(Internet games,not an episode) #See You Later, Elevator #Youtube Copyright School #The Chokes on You #All In Vein Featuring Roles #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Snow What? That's What! #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Snow Place to Go #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Blast From the Past #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Double Whammy Part 1 #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 #Vote or Die #A Bit of a Pickle #Dunce Upon a Time (as a giant) #Read 'Em and Weep #A Sucker for Love #Brake the Cycle Appearance Roles #Havin' a Ball #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Icy You #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Gems the Breaks #Tongue in Cheek #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (only his arm is seen) #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #Without a Hitch #I Nub You HTF Break Roles #Seize the Day #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Moppin Up #Butter Me Up (only his hand is seen) #Claw Kringle Roles #Kringle Tree #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Kringle Frosty #Strain Kringle Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations, for an in-depth review, see Lumpy's Careers Lumpy is well known for having a wide variety of jobs in different episodes. According to the writers, the reason why they give Lumpy most jobs is because his ineptitude often serves as the mechanism for something funny to happen. He is considered as the "Jack of all Trades" of the show. #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me For Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Teacher - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Owner – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity; Without A Hitch #Physician – Party Animal #Sheriff/Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain; A Bit of a Pickle #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution #Seaman – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – A Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; I Nub You #Golfer - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Newspaper Editor – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late Than Never #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy (Parts 1 and 2) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two(Nutty's imagination only) #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Motion Picture Projectionist - Happy New Year #Janitor - Moppin Up #Donut Shop Worker - The Chokes On You #Daredevil/Stuntman - Brake The Cycle #News Reporter - Breaking Wind Acts of Stupidity Lumpy is well known for his stupidity in many episodes. Here is a list of his acts of stupidity: Regular episodes *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Spins the merry-go-round so hard it causes Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles to fly off. *Wheelin' and Dealin': Wears a snorkel and scuba mask in a cart race. *Treasure Those Idol Moments: Runs over Flaky in clear sight. *You're Bakin' Me Crazy: Brings Petunia a blood-covered cake (presumably made of Giggles' flesh) and says "Merry Christmas!" at her birthday party. *Meat Me for Lunch: Doesn't care at all that Lifty & Shifty were killed, and used their remains to make meat for his butcher's shop. *It's a Snap: Falls for bear traps with cheese (debatable). *Snow What? That's What!: Lies shirtless on a hammock with a drink... in the winter. *Happy Trails Pt. 1: Isn't paying attention to the road, causing a crash on a stranded island. *Rink Hijinks: Doesn't realize that Flaky is stuck in the floor buffer. *Class Act: Instructs Toothy to go on with his act despite the other play actors' injuries. *The Way You Make Me Wheel: Shaves while driving, resulting in is death and Handy's death as well. *I Get a Trick Out of You: Unintentionally suffocates a bird by keeping it in his hat, saws Cuddles' in half due to a magic trick, and later uses up the blood which Cuddles needed to survive. *Icy You: Somehow gets his tongue stuck in hot dog rollers. *Out on a Limb: Cuts off the leg which wasn't stuck under the tree instead of vise versa. *Remains to be Seen: Chooses a leaf blower over a chainsaw to kill the zombies. *Blind Date: Goes on a date with The Mole just for the chocolates. *From A to Zoo: Puts in a dart the wrong direction, causing it to go down his throat and choke himself. He also doesn't notice a rhino's horn obviously went through Toothy's head, and mistakes a baboon for Sniffles. *The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Designs a roller coaster so poorly that it causes the deaths of the riders and himself. He also nails a wooden board to his ride with Mime impaled to it. *Don't Yank My Chain: Falls for Lifty & Shifty's foolish disguises and arrests Handy and The Mole. *Doggone It: Whistle did sound has gooding puppies its evil *Concrete Solution: Makes a bridge out of sugar instead of cement. *Wishy Washy: When Petunia chokes on a glove, Lumpy puts his plunger into Petunia's mouth in order to help her. *Who's to Flame: Foolishy plays with a lit match, which is ironic considering his fireman job. *Every Litter Bit Hurts: Dumps garbage into a lake, tries to clog his exhaust pipe with a pine cone, and destroys an entire tree just to make one toothpick. *As You Wish: Even though Giggles' genie lamp light turns on, Lumpy's doesn't (debatable, it may have been broken). He also sets Cub on fire and gets him run over by a firetruck. *Take a Hike: Spits snake poison into Cuddles' eyes and dunks Sniffles in a river with sharp rocks piercing his head. *A Change of Heart: As a surgeon, he cuts open Disco Bear's body while he was still conscious, then knocks him out with a mallet. He later puts a whale's heart inside his patient. *Blast from the Past: Pushes his body so hard on a seesaw that the handle impales him. Later repeats the incident as seen in "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya!". *Chew Said a Mouthful: Mistakes a jawbreaker for Toothy's eye and draws a pupil on it and puts it in Toothy's eye socket, also drawing a mustache on him. *Idol Curiosity: Mistakes ice in Toothy's drink for an iceberg. *Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Folds the blueprints of Giggles' new house into a origami crane. Later, he connects eletrical pipes to normal pipes for the shower, in which eletrocuting Petunia later. *Aw Shucks!: Treats a giant corn cob like his own child. *Wingin' It: Uses many electronics, despite Mime telling him not too. Later, he takes all five parachutes and jumps out the plane. *Tongue in Cheek: Mistakes the skin from Sniffles' hand as his glove and his organs as a mini-golf course. *I've Got You Under My Skin: Tries to fix his leg but ends up severing it. He is also shown to have numerous strange items, including a plane propeller and a bear trap, inside his pockets. *Junk in the Trunk: Takes forever to compare the elephant in Lifty & Shifty's car and the one he put on his missing elephant poster. He also chooses a pogo stick over a racecar to chase after the thieves. *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Doesn't realize his can was on his butt and ran to get some new things. He later tries to use a trombone as a hearing aid, wears a birthday hat the wrong way, and tries to phone for help using a can telephone. *Double Whammy Part 1 and 2: Hypnotizes himself, making him act like a chicken. This is later seen again in part 2, where he is inside a chicken truck trying to lay eggs. *Can't Stop Coffin: Buries an empty coffin, fills the hole with water, and drives his truck into it, crushing Cuddles. *A Sucker for Love: Eats Nutty's chocolates, thus being his property and being at his job as his milkman (in Nutty's imagination). *All Flocked Up: Tries to pop his balloons with a rock, but accidentally throws it at Toothy, causing his face to land in hot tar. *I Nub You: Sews Handy and Petunia together, and ends up sewing his own arms on them. *See You Later, Elevator: Tries CPR on the lower half of Cuddles' corpse. *Milk Pong: Chokes on a ball, later drinks bleach instead of milk, doesn't notice a rat in the cup (twice), and tries to get the ball out of a wood chipper. *The Chokes on You: Eats donuts while working, and doesn't chew before swallowing. This leads to him cutting his throat open and inevitably sending him to his demise. *Brake The Cycle: Spills too much gasoline while pouring it into his motorbike, which let him getting burnt to death. Additional *Ski Patrol: Messes up and causes the deaths of numerous characters. Though this could also have been the narrator's fault for misinterpreting the instructions. *Kringle Tree: Axes Giggles' head trying to chop down a tree. *Kringle Feast: Takes him a long time just to start up a lighter. Then he kills himself (and others) from an explosion because of a gas leak. *Kringle Frosty: Skis over Sniffles and Toothy, killing them (plus he wears a sock for a ski hat) *Strain Kringle: Throws a rock at Cuddles and Toothy, when a snowball would have been more preferable. *Seize the Day: Tries to resuscitate Cuddles, but comically fails. *Happy New Year: Crashes into Flaky and Russell, crushes Cuddles, and somehow gets the film wrapped around his body. *Moppin Up: Forgets to put a Wet Floor sign while mopping, causing Sniffles to break his head. Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Crushed by a medical helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible: Vertically cut in half by a runaway Ferris Wheel. #Treasure These Idol Moments: Dies in an idol-induced car crash (debatable). #It's a Snap: Decapitated by Splendid's laser vision. #Snow What? That's What!: Spun around in his hammock by Cro-Marmot, wringing out his blood (debatable). #Rink Hijinks: Cub tears his heart out with a claw machine. #Get Whale Soon: Impaled through the head by Russell's harpoon. #Milkin' it: Upper body turned inside out by a metal pivot. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion caused by Toothy. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Dies of massive blood loss after cutting his throat with a razor. #I Get a Trick out of You: Suffocates due to the smoke emmited from a smokebomb. #Keepin' it Reel: Neck broken by Flippy off-screen. #Blind Date: Top of head ripped off when The Mole crashes into Handy's truck. #From A to Zoo: Dies in a bus crash (debatable). #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion after lighting a match in a gas leak. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Filed down by a runaway kart. #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid blasts the top half of his body into space, where he dies from a lack of oxygen. #Ipso Fatso: Disco Bear crashes Lumpy's wheelchair into a brick wall. #Don't Yank My Chain: Head crushed by a chain ball. #Doggone it: Mauled by numerous killer dogs. #Concrete Solution: Crushed by a cement block. #Sea What I Found: Limbs cut off by a flailing air hose, then drowns. #Wishy Washy: Crushed and burnt by a boiler. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion caused by The Mole (debatable,It is doubtful whether in that crash site to begin with). #Every Litter bit Hurts: Cut in half by a sharp tree stump. #Take a Hike: Mauled by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Cut in half by a castle spire. #A Hole Lotta Love: Shredded by a giant drill machine. #Mime to Five: Eaten by killer ducks. #Blast From the Past: (1) Impaled by Toothy. (2) Impaled on a seesaw handle. #Idol Curiosity: Impaled through the head by a telescope. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Forced through a vent by a fold-out bed. #Wipe Out: Skinned into a surfboard by The Mole. #Letter Late than Never: Eaten by a killer turtle. #Wingin' it: Crushed by a filing cabinet. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Head explodes when Sniffles' shrinking machine reenlarges in his nose. #In a Jam: Blown up by the intense volume of Cuddles' guitar. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Decapitated by a retracting tow. #We're Scrooged: Crushed by a safe and a piggybank. #Just Desert: Skinned by a sandstorm. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the Comic Con center. #All Flocked Up: Falls from a branch high atop a tree, whereupon his body is crushed when he hits the ground. #Happy New Year: Torn by movie film surrounding him. #The Chokes on You: Ripped apart when his antlers get stuck in a conveyor belt. #Brake The Cycle: Burns to death. #Breaking Wind: Crushed by his microphone cord tied around him when Splendid flies. #All In Vein: Explodes due to getting exposed to sunlight Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb (death not shown). #T-shirt promo: Impaled through the head by a stick. #Second serving DVD: Electrocuted when he jamed a fork into a toaster. #Third Strike promo: Decapitated by Flippy. #November 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Kringle Feast. #Light up my Life December 2007 Calendar: Possibly electrocuted when he plugs in some wires for a Christmas tree. (Debatable and not seen) #Warmest Wishes December 2006 Calendar: Burns to death after coming down a chimney onto a lit fireplace #April 2006 Calendar: Possibly falls of a mountain to his death. (Death not seen) #Dry Humor Wallpaper: Dies in the desert. His skull is shown (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when falls on the ground. (Death not seen) #January 2009 Wallpaper: Freezes to death during a blizzard. (Debatable) #Stay Hydrated Kids July 2009 Calendar: Possibly dies from hydration in the desert (debatable and not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Killed when Giggles pushes him. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes (Death not seen) #HTF Trolley Wallpaper: Decapited by Flippy with a string. #December 2010-Holey Knight: Lumpy was injured when holes came to his armor. #The Bess Mass Effect Parody Videos: Shot in the head. Comics #Big Bubble: Dies in a bubblegum explosion. #Making a Good Bleed: Run over by a car. Seen in Arcade Games #Tight Rope-a-Dope: Fell from a tightrope, impaled by a pole, then struck by lightning. #Ice Slide: Run over by Cro-Marmot. #Aim to Freeze - Hit by an ice ball, by Toothy. #Milk Pong: (1) Crushed by a tree. (2) Most of his face is gnawed off by a rat. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick:(Card #4) Chokes to death by three rings,(Card #5) Ripped/pulled his head open after his tongue turned into a blue cloth,(Card #6) Dies by losing his head by a magic wand after he disappeared a dove. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): You may not believe this, but Toothy's head bites his leg making him scream in pain. #Out on a Limb: Amputates one leg with a spoon and the other with a paperclip. #Icy You: Gets his tongue caught in hot dog machine. Later, with his tongue still caught in the machine, he slips on Nutty's blood and the machine may have fallen on him. #Remains to be Seen: Zombie Flippy bites Lumpy's arm off. Later, it punches Lumpy. #Stealing the Spotlight: Body blackened and eyes melted due to the heat of his Christmas lights. #The Wrong side of the Tracks: Slips on Flaky's vomit and falls to the ground. #Concrete Solution (before death): 1. Falls off a bridge, onto the road. 2. Ran over by Lifty and Shifty's van. 3. Legs crushed by a block of cement. #Sea What I Found: Suffers motion sickness and vomits after watching water move inside a washing machine. #Dunce Upon a Time: 1. Gets electrocuted by sticking a fork in a toaster four times. 2. (before death) Falls off a really high castle. #Gems the Breaks: Burns his tongue after drinking juice heated by Splendid's lasers. #A Change of Heart: 1. A semi-truck slams him into his bike, where he becomes entangled in it. 2. Has a heart attack after to eating too many sandwiches. #Wipe Out (before death): Arms cut off when he drops the chainsaws he is juggling. #Letter Late than Never: 1. Finger bitten by a killer turtle 2. Attacked by a killer turtle. 3. Falls off a cliff, breaking numerous bones and dislodging part of his spine from his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Chin skinned by The Mole. #I've Got You Under My Skin: 1. Accidently amputates one of his legs. 2. Stabs himself in the stomach and neck with a straw. 3. Sniffles's machine causes Lumpy to lose vision in one of his eyes. #In a Jam (before death): One of his arms is worn down from strumming his guitar very fast. #Junk in the Trunk: Face clawed by a cat. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Goes deaf while playing telephone with Cuddles. #We're Scrooged: His eye is impaled by a top. He then pulls his eye out by trying to remove the top. #All Flocked Up (before death): 1. His nose is worn down by friction when it rubs against a tree at extreme speed. 2. His hand is pulled off when he grabs onto a branch while falling. #Aw, Shucks!: Hands burned by scorching corn #See You Later, Elevator: (1)Vomits after climbing up a long set of stairs(2)Slighty burned(along with Giggles) #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick:(Card #1) Lumpy's hand disappeared when doing a magic trick,(Card #3) One of his eyeballs came off when he shows red,round pellets. #The Chokes on You: (Before death) chokes on a doughnut twice, hand gets impaled by a knife, stabs himself twice, hand gets fried, flattened, cut, and severed. Additional #DVD promo: Slightly burned while the cardboard box he is playing in lights on fire #TV Series Volume 2: Accidentally cut his arm off when he tried to cut a slice of meat. #December 2006 Wallpaper: Antlers and Forehead are impaled by some candles. #HTF Bunch Wallpaper: Stabbed by Flaky's quills. #YouTube - #1 Series on the Web: Tongue chopped of by a fan. #HTF merchandise promo: Mouth got cut by numerous merchandises. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 19 ("Banjo Frenzy", "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "Happy Trails part 1", "I Get A Trick Out Of You", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Don't Yank My Chain", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Blast From the Past", "Aw, Shucks!", "Wingin' It (debatable)", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "Can't Stop Coffin", "Seize The Day", "Strain Kringle", "A Bit of a Pickle" (debatable), Happy New Year (debatable)) *'Giggles' - 14 ("Banjo Frenzy", "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "You’re Bakin’ Me Crazy", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Tree", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Blast from the Past", "Aw, Shucks!", "Letter Late Than Never", "Junk in the Trunk", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "All in Vein") *'Toothy' - 16 ("Banjo Frenzy" debatable, "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "Happy Trails part 1", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "Kringle Frosty", "Ski Patrol", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "We're Scrooged!", "Peas in a Pod", "Strain Kringle", "Brake the Cycle", "All in Vein") *'Petunia' - 10 ("Happy Trails pt. 1" along with The Cursed Idol, "Milk Pong" debatable, may have been Giggles in "Eyes Cold Lemonade" "Stealing the Spotlight", "From A to Zoo", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Take a Hike", "Home is Where the Hurt Is", "Aw, Shucks!") *'Handy' - 5 ("The Way You Make Me Wheel", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Concrete Solution", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw, Shucks!") *'Nutty' - 4 ("Stealing The Spotlight", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love") *'Sniffles' - 6 ("Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Frosty", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw Shucks!") *'Pop' - 4 ( "Stealing the Spotlight", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Aw, Shucks!", "Wingin' It") *'Cub' - 9 ("Havin’ a Ball", "Let It Slide", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Aw, Shucks!", "Letter Late Than Never", "Wingin' It", "Can't Stop Coffin") *'Flaky' - 9 ("Treasure These Idol Moments", along with The Cursed Idol, "Happy Trails Pt. 2", "Rink Hijinks" along with Disco Bear, "Stealing the Spotlight", "Ski Patrol", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw Shucks!", "Without A Hitch," "Happy New Year") *'The Mole' - 4 ("Happy Trails part 1", "Home Is Where the Hurt Is", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love") *'Disco Bear' - 3 ("Wishy Washy", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks!") *'Russell' - 6 ("Off the Hook", "Remains to be Seen"(as a zombie), "Sea What I Found", "Aw, Shucks!," "Happy New Year" "Hear Today Gone Tomorrow".) *'Lifty' - 7 ("Remains to be Seen"(as a zombie), "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks!", "Junk in the Trunk") *'Shifty' - 6 ("Remains to be Seen"(as a zombie), "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks!") *'Mime' - 7 ("Happy Trails part 1", "Out of Sight, Out of Mime", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Doggone It", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw, Shucks!", "See You Later, Elevator") *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 2 ("Without a Hitch", "Remains to be Seen"(as a zombie) *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 1 ("All In Vein") *'Mr. Pickles' - 1 ("All In Vein") *'Generic Tree Friends' - 10 (2 from "Stealing the Spotlight", 1 from "Kringle Feast", 7 from "Ski Patrol") *'Others' - 28+ (2 birds from "Happy Trails pt. One", Numerous chicks From "A to Zoo", 1 snail and 15 fish from "Every Litter Bit Hurts", 16 farm animals from "Aw, Shucks!", 1 goldfish from "Double Whammy Part 1", The 4 members of Fall Out Boy from "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", debatably 2 badgers from "Ski Patrol", Truffles 'in "All In Vein") Additional *Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Pushes a merry-go-round, but he spins it too fast and makes Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty fly off of it. Comics #HTF Comics #1 and 2: Kills Cuddles with a baseball bat. #HTF Comic #3: Shakes a clothesline Mime is balancing on, causing Mime to fall on the rope and get cut in half. #I Get a Kick Out of You!: Kicks Cuddles' head off. #Big Bubble: Kills Cuddles, Petunia, and himself when a huge bubble he blew exploded. #Ice-Scream: Feed's Nutty acid ice cream. #Making a good bleed: Kill's Cub when Lumpy is ejected from his car. Trivia *Despite appearing in the most episodes, he doesn't die as often as Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy or Petunia do. *Although Lumpy appears to be a nice character and he usually doesn't kill other characters intentionally, he seems to be one of the most hated characters in the show due to his stupidity. *Both Lumpy and Flippy have cursed at least once in the series. Flippy once said "fuck" and Lumpy once said "damn" and said "hell" a few times in the series, plus he sometimes says "What the fuck?" when he sees something weird and disturbing. *Lumpy is the first character from Happy Tree Friends to wear pants, though they are the same color as his skin. *According to the commentary from ''Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Lumpy's original antlers were bigger and normal but the crew decided that he looked too much like Bullwinkle (who he is based off of) so his antlers were made smaller and turned in different directions. *Lumpy may also be based off Goofy from Mickey Mouse cartoons because both have similar personalities, voices and are the tallest of the group. The Ski Patrol episode, which starred Lumpy, parodies the old Goofy shorts. *Lumpy was seen living in his trailer in the Internet shorts (You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' but the Tooth, Blind Date and in the TV episode Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. But in Aw Shucks!, Junk in the Trunk and Peas in a Pod he has a different, bigger house. *The Camp Lazlo character Scoutmaster Lumpus is possibly a reference to Lumpy. More importantly, Lumpy had the position as a scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *He is usually seen with Handy and The Mole, who are described as no hands, no eyes, no brain. *Most of the time, Lumpy's mismatched antlers change into different positions! *Lumpy, Flaky, Handy, Sneaky, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Lumpy is one of the nine characters who doesn't have a tail. The other eight are The Mole, Pop, Cub, Flippy. Disco Bear, Giggles, Flaky and Cro-Marmot. *He has the highest number of appearances in the series. *Lumpy wears an invisible T-shirt that blends in with his skin. When he takes it off, he can be seen with a tan line, his nipples, buttocks and genitals, and if he accidentally flashes himself to anyone, he'll be really embarrassed as seen in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. So far, Giggles is the only characters to see Lumpy naked, unwillingly seeing him nude in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. *While most of the characters have visible ears, Lumpy has the inner earholes which are evident in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *He is one of the characters to have survived their debut roles, the others are Handy, Petunia (debatable), Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Flippy, Mime, The Mole, Disco Bear and Lammy. *He sometimes knits things like antler warmers in Asbestos I Can Do and a net in Doggone It. *Lumpy is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Pop, Cub, and Lammy *In the Second Servings DVD, Lumpy has his own brand of sponge cakes called "Holiday Kringles", which look like Twinkies. *He also appears to have blue eyes in Concrete Solution when looking into a nailgun. However in Wishy Washy, a close up of his lifeless body shows his eyes to be intensely green. *In the Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love ''he's allergic to the purple flowers that Cuddles was holding. *Lumpy is one of four HTF characters to not have the same eyes as the rest. The other three characters are Cub, Nutty, and The Mole. *Lumpy has a pet elephant in ''Junk in the Trunk. *In the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Pop Corn video, in the First Blood DVD, he went to the state senator to sponsor a bill in order to ban parking airplanes near playgrounds and saved six lives. *Lumpy has a lot of costumes to wear when he's working, like the magician's cape and handcuffs which was a rental until he bought it, and he has a few wigs, even though it doesn't look like he's wearing anything. *In the first season of the TV series, the only two episodes that Lumpy did not appear in are And the Kitchen Sink and Easy For You to Sleigh. *Lumpy likes golfing, it as seen in Chew Said a Mouthful and Tongue in Cheek. *Lumpy can't control cars or other vehicles very well, as seen in The Way You Make Me Wheel, ''Can't Stop Coffin', The Carpal Tunnel of Love,'' ''''Happy Trails Pt., ''1Treasure These Idol Moments, ''Get Whale Soon and Without A Hitch. *He can sometimes be selfish and greedy when it comes to money, as seen in Mime to Five and We're Scrooged!. *He is so far the only character to have appear naked on the series. *Lumpy often shaves his face, even though he physically doesn't have a beard. However, in the episode Double Whammy Part 1 he had a beard while he worked as Flippy's psychiatrist. From this, it could be assumed that his natural hair color is black, assuming it wasn't a fake beard like his fake hair in Wipe out. *In the TV series and the web show, Lumpy usually gets killed by animals (Doggone It: dogs, Take a Hike: grizzly bear, Mime to Five: ducks, Letter Late Than Never: turtle, From A to Zoo: baboon, and part of his death in ''Just Desert'': vultures). *The first episode Lumpy was voiced by David Winn was Remains to be Seen. Even though Rhode Montijo was credited, his voice was sampled as heard after Flippy bit his left arm off and runs off. *He is the first victim of Pop, Russell, and Cub. He was also the first character to be killed by Lifty and Shifty as a duo. *He's normally the victim of being robbed of posessions from Lifty and Shifty. *He has appeared in most of the Halloween episodes and has only died once. *He's the only character from Happy Tree Friends that doesn't appear with mitten hands next to Lammy. He always has fingers. *In many episodes he appears in, he's often the last character to die. He has only been the first character to die in Milkin' It, Get Whale Soon, and I've Got You Under My Skin, *The only characters who are as tall as Lumpy are Giggles' Mom, The Tiger General, Sensei Orangutan, and The Dark Shadow Lord. *Despite being the character with the most starring roles, he is the character with one of the least number of appearance roles. Only Flippy, Splendid, Disco Bear, and Mime have had less. *In the first season of the TV series, Lumpy starred in every segment once or/and twice. *There have only been 9 TV episodes out of the 37 that Lumpy has been in where he hasn't had a job. *Despite being in most episodes, he has yet to star in a Smoochie. *He has the highest kill count of the main characters, by far (well over double that of Flippy's). *Despite having the most kills, he has not yet killed Cro-Marmot, Splendid, or Lammy. *A rock on Mars was named after Lumpy. *The only main characters who have not killed him are Petunia and Lammy. *He is currently the most frequent victim of The Mole and Cro-Marmot. *So far, he is the only character to be killed by Cub. *He was listed as a starring role in the episode, Easy Comb, Easy Go, although he actually had an apperance role in that episode. *Lumpy is one of the eight characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Splendid, Flippy, The Mole, Lammy, Nutty, Pop and '''debatably Cro-Marmot, *In The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Lumpy is responsible for all ten deaths, including himself. *He has the most kills ever (Splendont from Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad may have more kills than Lumpy, but this is debatable). *Lumpy is one of the blue characters. The other three are Petunia, Sniffles, Splendid and Truffles. *Lumpy is also the name of several other fictional characters. *Lumpy has been shown to enjoy eating food that is meat although real moose are herbivores. *Lumpy is the only character to star in three consecutive TV episodes. He also is the only character to star in all three segments of a TV episode (Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, and'' Take a Hike'', of Marooned Five)'' '' *The early version of Lumpy was a Dinosaur-like animal (eg. Banjo Frenzy). Lumpy now is a moose. *His survival rate is 54%. *In the TV series his survival rate is 40%. *He is often the last character to die in an episode. He was the last to be killed in Havin' A Ball, Pitchin' Impossible, Treasure These Idol Moments, It's a Snap, Rink Hijinks, The Way You Make Me Wheel, I Get a Trick Out of You, Keepin' it Reel, From A to Zoo (debatable), We're Scrooged, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Who's to Flame? (debatable), Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, Wipe Out, Letter Late Than Never, and The Chokes on You (debatable). *Lumpy, Toothy, Flaky (indirectly), and a generic tree friend are the only characters to date who have killed Flippy. *Lumpy dies more often in the TV season than the internet season. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! *Lumpy is the second character (next to Pop) who smokes. *The only characters yet to be killed by Lumpy are Cro-Marmot and Splendid. *Lumpy is one of only three-four characters to survive three consequent TV episodes. This happens twice, in Behind the Eight Ball (Blast from the Past, Chew Said a Mouthful, and See What Develops) and Thirteen Eyes on Me (Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part 1, and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2) the others are Pop, Cro-Marmot and (debatably) The Mole. *''Deep Six'' is the only TV episode where Lumpy doesn't star in either of the three segments (though he would normally have a starring role in Dunce Upon a Time). *The only four episodes that Lumpy doesen't kill anyone or himself as a starring character are Meat Me for Lunch, Out on a Limb, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *The job that Lumpy has most so far was being a surgeon. *Lumpy is one of the characters who does not have buck teeth, along with Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Truffles. *If you choose Lumpy in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show an upside down Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, referencing his stupidity. *He's the first character to kill Lammy, Mr. Pickles, and Truffles. Gallery File:17l.jpg|Lumpy character info. File:Early_version_Lumpy.jpg|The early version of Lumpy. File:Images-2.jpeg|Lumpy is pleased. File:Lumpy intro1.gif|Lumpy's internet season 1 intro. File:Lumpy_Intro2.png|Lumpy's internet season 2 intro. File:Lumpy_Intro.png|Lumpy's internet season 3 intro. Screen shot 2012-06-10 at 8.19.49 PM.png|Lumpy's internet season 3 featuring card. File:Lumpy_Intro.gif|Lumpy's TV season intro. Lumpy Golf.jpg|Lumpy golfing LumpyInTrouble.jpg|Lumpy's in trouble. lumpy-winterbreak.JPG|Lumpy on Winter Break 88537_512x288_generated__Nzw-nWv9DUO0yMEKQhREyg.jpg|Lumpy the doctor. 1185556080_1.jpg|Lumpy looking at Giggles' corpse. cdahtfcalendar3.jpg|Lumpy accidentally kills his friends. happy-tree-friends-lumpy_1280x1024.jpg|Lumpy before death. htf-lumpy.jpg|Lumpy sees Nutty's hand popped out. Lumpystick.jpg|Lumpy runs happily while carrying a stick. Lumpy_copter_01.jpg|Lumpy riding his mini-copter. EvilLumpylol.jpg|Lumpy... with a Knife... File:Admin_Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy the police man untitledlumpy's job in icy you.JPG|Lumpy as Convenience Store Clerk Lumpy draws himself.png|Lumpy drawing himself on the HTF Zazzle Store Lumpy for president.png|Lumpy For President! Dope.jpg|Lumpy for President For Life!! Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 6.55.56 PM.png|Therapist Lumpy. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.29.54 PM.png|Lumpy with a mustache Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.28.42 PM.png|Giant Lumpy. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.27.45 PM.png|Surfer Lumpy. Daredevil.png|Lumpy Knievel about to perform a deadly stunt Fisherman Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy fishing. vorlumpy.PNG|How Lumpy sees the movie. htfpromo.PNG|Lumpy shouldn't have eaten those stuff... lumpybbqallupinmygrill.PNG|A Lumpy doll being "grilled", as shown in Lumpy BBQ: All Up in My Grill video. fblumpy.PNG|Lumpy in the First Blood DVD menu. tvvol2lumpy.PNG tvvol2lumpygiggles.PNG Animal Control Lumpy.jpg Clerk Lumpy.jpg See Also *Genie Lumpy *Giant Lumpy *Pod Lumpys *Lumpy's Careers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Moose and deer Category:Happy Tree Friends Bonanza